Great Darktonian Pie War/Chapter 11
This is the Chapter 11 of the Great Darktonian Pie War. Chapter Eleven: Defend the City! Triskelle entered the South Pole City Museum of Antarctican History. Inside, suits of armour, Trans-Antarctica Highlanders, Loyalist Red Coats, Naughtzee uniforms, and High Penguin guard robes were arranged neatly. Triskelle cleared his oesophagious and cracked his flippers. "Treguna Mekoides Trecorum Satis Dee!" He said in a loud and clear voice. The historic garments floated to life, and Triskelle grinned. "This'll be a lark!" He said. Mayor McFlapp and the Terns loaded ammo into the turrets, and supplied Triskelle's army with loaded weapons. Triskelle's army stood positions on the wall, while the High Penguins and Triskelle rallied all the clothes with the Substitutiary Locomotion spell. Meanwhile, Explorer had a stroke of genius. He gave Triskelle a look, and Triskelle knew what he wanted to do. They waddled to the city center and found the Giant Pen. Triskelle pointed his flipper at the tall moneument, he shouted at it, "Treguna Mekoides Trecorum Satis Dee!" EEEERRRRRWEEEEEE!!!! The Giant Pen lifted itself from its pedestal and started following Explorer down the path. Grinning proudly, Explorer showed McFlapp the Pen, which was now leaning over the Citadel battlements, as if it wanted to charge at the Darktonian lines. "Ahaha.. Revenge of the gift shoppe..." laughed Triskelle. "Note to self: Give Miss Price a reward once the war is over for inventing the most useful spell in history!" ---- Even though the other warriors were using pies, Speed used his Card Jitsu cards. He wanted to fight like the Ninjas of Olde Antarctica did, and he liked using the Fire Card. Then something grabbed him and lifted him up into the air. He looked up and saw it was a Icarus. He didn't know any card he could use to defeat it though, and then more Icari came. "Bring the Ninja to Darktan, "said the one that looked like the leader. "He'll make a good Flame Kinght." Speeddasher rolled his eyes and went to reached to pull out a Destruction Gem Tails had let him borrow. "Ha, you have no idea what you're up against you fools." "Oh ya?" Asked One. "And what is that n00b?" Speed laughed, and then easily broke free from their grasp. Using the Gem he held in his flipper, he floated in the air. All of the Icari looked at him shocked. "Just what are you?" "Over 90 years ago I was created using the DNA of an immortal Alien Leader, and Ninja Penguin Feathers. I was locked in suspended animation, and just a few years ago I was set free. I'm the ultimate life form." The Icari had all fallen asleep listening to his story, but quickly woke up. They then got some heavy Snowball Guns out. "Oh ya. Then take this!" Speeddasher rolled his eyes and then held up his gem. "Destruction Shield!" A field of energy then surrounded Speed and the Snowballs simply bounced right off. The Icari looked shocked and Speed simply laughed as he Neutralized the shield. "Well can't deny that it wasn't fun. Easy but fun." The Icari Leader growled and fire came from his rockets. "You're gonna eat those words Smart Allic! Troops FIRE!!" All the Icari charged at Speeddasher, while the penguin simply laughed and held up hs gem. "DESTRUCTION CONTROL!" Everything then started moving slowly, except for Speeddasher, and Speed ripped all of the Icari's rockets off. Then they started moving at normal speed again, only to realise that they were falling. "We'll get you next time you fake Ninja." "Ya, next time try and be less pathetic," joked Speeddasher. The Icari then hit the ground with a huge thud, and the Templars quickly got out stretchers. Speed then laughed, but then realised he had stopped using the gem, and started to fall. He tried to activate the gem again, but he was falling to fast. Just then Tail's Plane flew right under him, and Speed landed right in one of the seats. "Good thing I was here huh Speed," said Tails. "Otherwise you would've been flattened, and that Ultimate Lifeform reputation of your's would be ruined." "What are you talking about!?" Replied Speed Angrily. "I could've saved myself then and there. I was simply to lazy at the moment. I appreciate you're assistance though Tails. Thank you." Tails rolled his eyes and continued flying the plane. "Sure thing buddy, sure thing." The two then flew over PBJT Valley, and watched the battle peacefully from above. ---- Austin8310 glared. 42 STINC minions glared back. Up from above, Tails and Speeddasher stared. "He's a goner." "Totally". Or was he? Austin8310 whistled, and Flystar55555 flew out of the sky and pounded one, telegrabbed one, and fireblasted one. At that, the STINC minions ran around in disarray. Austin8310 pounded, slammed, but then he was outnumbered. Suddenly, he had a stroke of genius! He jumped in his golf cart and started running the STINC minions over. "EAT MY TIRES, WIMPS!!!" A Icarus flew in and broke his car. Austin8310 flew out and was mobbed.But, he wasn't out yet. He jumped on the Icarus' head and beat it with his shotgun. When he saw 8 Icari... He ran for it. He started yelling at them. "A BIT OF ASSISTANCE HERE?!?!?!" as the Icari swooped down and tried to pick him up. Eventually, Tails and Speed landed to let Austin in the plane with them. They then took off into the sky, watching the battle peacefully, each having done their duty for the USA. ---- Deep under South Pole City, away from the battle, in a hidden chamber, Luce stood reading some ancient High Penguin Texts. "My memorie hath failed me," she said. "Finwë!" Footsteps. Luce spun around, ready to fight. "I say, I say, what ya'll in my cellar?" said The Kernel, walking down some stone steps. "Foolish, this an a hall of learning of anchient times." The Kernel flipped a switch and the room was flooded with light. Crates of fish lined the walls along with EFF posters. A large picture of the Kernel, saying "IT'S FLIPPER SALIVATIN' GOOD" was hung next to the scroll shelves. "Nope. Mah celluh." "Lock yourself in here next time and rid us of your annoyance!" said Luce. "I am on important buisness." "Why don't you call up that young'un, Kwiksilver? Ain't he the one of the people in that there Prophecy?" "If it will get you off my back, I suppose we must all play a pawn in the game." Luce scribbled a message on her Psychic Paper. Kwiksilver, meet me at these co-ordinates..... ---- Category:Stories Category:Events Category:Conflicts Category:Billy Mays